A large number of products are provided to consumers in the form of liquids. Transfer of liquid products to points of use or alternative storage locations can require the use of a transfer device such as a funnel or pouring spout, particularly in those instances where the fluid is viscous and/or access to the point of use is difficult. For the sake of convenience, funnels, spouts, and the like are often included along with containers of fluids. In some instances, fluids may be supplied in containers which include an integral funnel or spout; however, while such approaches are convenient for relatively small volume containers, presence of an integral spout or the like complicates storage, transport, and packaging of even moderate volumes of fluid. In other instances, prior art containers are provided with retractable spouts which, in a storage position, are retained within the container in contact with the fluid. The use of containers of this type can raise problems of spillage and contamination, particularly when the fluids involved are viscous and/or non-aqueous, such as is the case with automotive products and the like.
As will be explained in detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides a bottle assembly which includes a pouring spout which is attached to the exterior of the bottle so that when the package is being shipped or stored, the spout is not in contact with the fluid. In the use of the package of the present invention, the spout is readily connected to the bottle for dispensing of the fluid without requiring removal of the assembly from the bottle. Packages in accord with the present invention are easy to ship and use which makes the products contained therein attractive to both retailers and customers. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings, discussion, and description which follow.